


mess you up, dear muse mine

by ashberg



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cockwarming, Daddy Kink, M/M, Oh god, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Slight Cum Play, Slight Dom/Sub, artist!gyu, bratty sub!jun, implied lingerie wearing, jun is very sensitive, model!jun, soft dom!gyu, thats it i think, whats new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 20:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19384504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashberg/pseuds/ashberg
Summary: Wen Junhui, Mingyu thinks, is one hell of an artwork.





	mess you up, dear muse mine

_Wen Junhui_ , Mingyu thinks, is one hell of an artwork.

 

“Oh, you’re home already,” Body sprawled atop their california king sized bed, pre-cum slickened cock from teasing himself (Mingyu would guess), hole fluttering and so-- _so_ wet. His eyes are glassy, face and pectorals flushed pink, but he’s still acting like he’s a king sitting on his throne. Like this is a game and he’s winning already. Mingyu wants to kiss that smirk off Junhui’s face. _Mingyu needs to kiss that smirk off Junhui’s face._

 

Taking his watch and rings off leisurely, Mingyu drinks in the sight of Junhui growing more impatient the more time Mingyu spends fiddling on a shirt button. Jun is half-sat on the bed, upper torso supported by the headboard. There’s a cashmere tie strategically placed on the end table, silk panties discarded beside him and, _fuck_ , Mingyu has never seen that before, shit. _Fuck_ Wen Junhui, truly.

 

“Daddy, _please_ ?” Junhui whines, broken into a higher pitch in the end. And really, how can Mingyu _not_ immediately jump him when he’s begging so prettily like that?

  


Lithe figure writhing underneath his hold, swollen lips muttering words of pleas, dainty hands knotted together above his head and delicate fingers desperately tugging at each other as a futile attempt of distraction; like this, freed of his fabricated public persona, Wen Junhui makes such a beautiful picture. Much, much prettier than masterpieces Mingyu has ever seen. Masterpieces Mingyu has ever made.

 

Mingyu is broken out of his musings when a cry tumbles out of Junhui’s lips. He’s growing more desperate by the second, “Want- _oh, daddy_ \- want your cock please, _please_ !” Junhui is full out whining by now and Mingyu’s teasing chuckle is _not_ helping his case at all. “Why so needy today, baby?”

 

Mingyu’s hands tickles downwards, punching a series of breathy laughter out of Junhui that bleeds into a loud moan when his fingers strays too close to Jun’s twitching cock. “ _Daddy-_ wanna come, _ah_ , baby wants to cum, _please_ .” Mingyu hums, “Just from that? Already? I thought you’ve learnt how to be patient, baby.” He tsks and all of the sudden his warm fist is encircling Jun’s cock, blunt fingernail brushing over his slit very-- _very_ lightly, and _shit_ , it’s _too_ much and far _too soon_ , but Jun seems to have lost all control over himself.

 

One stroke, “Daddy, oh shit- _fuck_!” Junhui is full out crying now, salty tears joining his sweat and saliva in decorating the pillow sleeve.

 

Two strokes, “Fuck! _Mingyu_ , _oh my god._ ” The fist tightens on the base of his cock, attempting to delay Jun from coming and another fist joins in, effectively covering all of Jun under the control of one Kim Mingyu. “ _Who_ , baby?”

 

Three strokes, and already Junhui is dribbling pearly white cum all over Mingyu’s hands. “Da- _addy_!” He tries to muffle the noise he’s making, Mingyu lifts an eyebrow at that and twists both of his hands on Jun’s spent cock. “Oh, poor little kitten.” Jun’s jaw slacks open and he coos when Junhui twists his body around, trying to get his cock away from Mingyu’s hold.

 

Still cooing and whispering praises to Jun’s ears, Mingyu scoops out Jun’s cum and brought it down to his puffy asshole. “Look at my _pretty little pussy_ . So beautiful, kitten.” Junhui cries “Oh you like that? would you like to be a good kitten for daddy today, _baby_ ?” Mingyu pushes a cum-coated finger in and Junhui keens, “ _Yes_ , daddy, _stop_ \-- ah fuck, please. Too _much_.” Mingyu takes pity on Junhui and retracts his finger from Jun’s asshole.

 

Jun is panting heavily still as Mingyu cards his fingers through his hair, whispering words on how beautiful he is, how pretty his moans are, how Mingyu is going to fuck the naughty slut out of Jun tonight. He visibly shudders at that, Mingyu can see from his peripheral that Jun’s cock is hardening already.

 

“Can baby suck your cock, daddy?” Junhui flutters his eyelashes and jutting his bottom lip out, _fuck you Wen Junhui._ Mingyu thought. _That’s such a low fucking blow and you know that._ Mingyu moans and hastily takes his belt and pants off. Junhui laughs a little when he sees Mingyu struggle with his belt and it made Mingyu laugh a little too. Mingyu loves Junhui so much, he thinks.

 

“You _think?”_ Junhui’s lips are pursed when he suddenly massaged Mingyu’s dick through his obnoxiously soft briefs. “ _Fuck,”_ Yeah he wasn’t expecting that to happen at all. His hands finds purchase on Jun’s hair in an instant “So _bratty_ today, you wanna get railed that badly? Hm?”

 

Jun looks at Mingyu through his eyelashes and smiles coyly at that, with a lift of an eyebrow and a bite on his lip he says, “Maybe?” before sucking the tip of Mingyu through his briefs. Mingyu grinds his teeth and yanks Jun until their mouths are a breath away from each other, “Remember your safe word kitten?” Jun tried to close the distance between their lips but Mingyu yanks his hair back and gave him a stern look, “Strawberry,” He’s speaking to Mingyu but his eyes are looking nowhere near Mingyu’s eyes, he tried to lift his still bound hands to the nipple he’s staring at but decided against it. _Great foresight,_ Mingyu thought.

 

He’s moving to take the binding tie off Jun’s hand when a small voice stopped him, “Daddy,” Mingyu looks up, “Can you leave it on, please?” Damn Junhui and his fucking kinks. “Shit. Okay. Okay,” Mingyu moves closer to pepper Jun’s face in kisses before settling on his lips. _Oh_ _Jun you sin personified_ , is what Mingyu thought as Jun tried to get his tongue into Mingyu’s mouth. Mingyu is focusing on leaving marks down his neck and jawline when Jun suddenly moaned. Mingyu looks down to see Jun’s still tied hands struggling to play with his pretty cock. Chuckling amusedly, Mingyu pulls it off and Junhui squeals. “Having fun, love?” Jun huffs petulantly, “My pussy wants to be filled with your big fat cock, and it wants it now!”

 

Mingyu squints his eyes at Jun, “I know daddy wants to fill my pussy with his cock too,” He smiles coyly at him and suddenly Jun being pulled down onto Mingyu’s lap, Mingyu’s hands clasped together behind his neck and Jun failed in battling the urge to nibble on Mingyu’s forearm that is positioned beside his face.

 

“Fuck, wanna leave my cum so deep in you,” Jun whined at the loss of Mingyu’s hands beside on his neck and stills when his hands came back holding a silver accessory from their toy drawer that he hasn’t seen in a while, his breath comes out short and unsteady which made creases appear on Mingyu’s forehead, _does he not like it?_ “Is this okay?” Jun closes his glassy eyes and shakes his head, “No, yeah– yeah, totally fi _ne_ .” A bead of precum leaks out of his cock which brought back Mingyu’s confidence, _so he_ does _like it._

 

Smiling so smugly, Mingyu fits the cock ring on Jun’s dick and ends it with a stroke on his dick. Jun glared at him to which he responded with a kissy face. “Is your pussy stretched enough for me, sweetheart?” Mingyu inserts a finger into his asshole suddenly, which has Jun jumping in shock. “Fuck yeah. Just put it in, put it in.” Mingyu scrapes the remaining come from earlier with his other hand, pulls the finger from out of his asshole and replaces it with two cum coated fingers. Jun was just saying _yeah, just like that daddy_ to Mingyu when the finger crooks and, _oh. Oh that’s his prostate._ He’s about to let out a loud moan when all of the sudden, the feeling is gone and his hole is empty and he is _so pissed_ when suddenly a blunt, significantly bigger object is pressing onto his opening. And it’s suddenly breaching through it, and _God, does it feel so good._ He moans so loud he’s pretty sure old Taeyoon the butler would be able to hear his voice. Mingyu is still going in, in, and it’s _so_ full already, but it’s not all in yet and Jun is feeling overwhelmed alrea- _oh._

 

Mingyu is done burying his cock in Jun’s ass and the tip is so conveniently pressed against his prostate and Jun thinks he won’t be able to handle this. And then Mingyu’s hands goes to his nipple and cock. He lifts his arms uselessly, so clearly overwhelmed by the onslaught of pleasure, but Mingyu is– not moving?

 

“If you move I’m adding another hour into your punishment.” A full bodied shiver and a teardrop falls down. “And don’t even think about speaking. Do it and you won't get to come at all.” Mingyu adds before he lays his head onto the pillow, occasionally flicking a finger on his own nipple which made Jun frustrated, _I want to do that to daddy!_

 

Mingyu seemed to grow bored of just laying down and sits up, nudging the cock in deeper into Junhui who has his eyes closed and is trying to hide a squeal into his shoulder. Mingyu keeps rustling and shifting around when suddenly Jun is being lifted up, Mingyu walks towards the dressing room and sits down on the ottoman where his phone is located. Mingyu sits down on it and turns Junhui around softly, ‘ _fuckkk’_ Junhui thought to himself, he’s looking at himself in the mirror now. And when he shifts his attention to Mingyu, he sees a reflection of someone looking so detached while playing with his cellphone, and _fuck_ if it doesn’t strangely turn him on.

 

 _Several minutes_ , Jun thinks might have passed. _It’s 20? 25 minutes?_ when Mingyu finally locked his phone and tosses it to his left. “You’ve been nothing but a bad kitten all day my little slut–” Jun whines, “–I did think of giving you the usual treatment, you know– spanking and putting a vibrator on you until I’ve drained all the cum out of you. But you’re just _so_ bratty today love.” Mingyu pouts fakely as he runs a finger on Jun’s chest, paying special attention to circling it around the stiff buds. “And it got me thinking of not giving you any orgasms at all.” Junhui’s lust-hooded eyes widens and lips quiver at that, “But, _daddy_!” He drops his hands on his lap petulantly. Mingyu laughs and Jun’s eyes widens so big when he realized his mistake,

  


“ _Ah_ , no orgasm for you it is, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ah. I really don’t know what to say except for writing smut is so draining Idk how you guys do this. Currently still unwritten, but I have a very rough idea on what I want to write if I were to make a next part. But let’s see if I can find motivation to do it but um. Yeah we’ll see.


End file.
